Original hybrid pep talk
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: After Klaus's sire line is broken he refuses to come out of his bedroom, eat or do anything other then paint. Kol gets the idea to call the one person who can get his brother back to normal.


" Hello Klaus anyone here."

A voice behind her startles her. " Your here to see Nik good luck he hasn't been seen in days."

Caroline turns around " Who are you?"

" Please call me Lucien."

"Ok Lucien I know why I'm here why are you here?"

While Caroline's back was turned Freya and Elijah came out of the compound into the courtyard. " I'm here to see the loveliest Mikaelson sister."

Caroline looks Lucien up and down " Well you certainly are Rebekah type your a guy a pretty handsome one too."

Elijah clears his throat " Miss Forbes."

Caroline turns around and sees Elijah and a blonde woman she never met. " Elijah."

" Did you miss me darling?"

Caroline looks like she's seen a ghost and takes a step back. " Kol how are you alive? I remember you died I saw the burn mark. I cleaned the burn mark."

" I met a beautiful witch who stopped at nothing to bring me back speaking of I have to go, I have a date."

Caroline is so confused as she watches Kol leave then turns back to Elijah and the blonde next to him and Lucien." What is going on? I was trying to help my friend Enzo when I get a text from Klaus saying come to New Orleans it's life or death I get here and a blonde vampire that looks like me tries to kill me I snapped her neck and her witch friend gives me an aneurysm. Then I meet Lucien who's here to see Rebekah and Kol's alive. Klaus is no where to be seen."

" Miss Forbes I know all this is confusing but everything will be explained."

Freya steps forward " Actually Lucien is here to see me I promised him a date if I could channel him. I'm Freya the Mikaelsons older sister I heard about you, you are important to my brother Niklaus."

Caroline remembers the story of the originals and how they lost their older sister before they moved to Mystic Falls. " The sister that died in the old world."

Freya nods " They told you about me?"

"Sort of when Elijah told the story of the original vampires to my friend Elena he said that his parents had seven children one died in the old world and one died here, and the little Klaus told me about Henrik I knew you weren't him. So that answers some questions but who was that blonde that tried to kill me and her witch friend? Where's Klaus if it's life or death I should find him my life is linked to his or it was I don't know."

Elijah sighs he still doesn't get how this baby vampire could help his hybrid brother when Kol told him of the plan to bring Miss Forbes here he didn't understand and still doesn't.

Lucien laughs at the situation "The blonde that tried to kill you also tried to get me arrested for murder her name is Camille and that witch is named Vincent."

Caroline sighs she just wants to know why she's here. " Where's Klaus?"

" He's upstairs."

Caroline goes to walk away but stops " He has art studio here right?"

Elijah and Freya look at each other with questioning looks. " Yes how did you know?"

" I'll start there and I'm a close friend of his."

 **Xxx**

 **Flashback a couple hours ago:**

" Niklaus has not been seen in days."

Elijah and Freya are worried about their younger brother. " I try to talk to him but he just paints."

" I have a solution."

Freya and Elijah look at their younger brother since he's been back he spends all his time with his girlfriend Davina." Kol if you go in there he will dagger you."

" Do you want my help?"

Freya and Elijah have tried everything to get Klaus to come out of his room but since the sire line was broken he hasn't been seen. " What do you suggest."

Kol smiles " I need his phone."

" Why?"

Kol smiles cheeky " There's a contact we need a little tasty thing from Mystic Falls by the name of Caroline Forbes."

Elijah looks at his brother in confusion " Elena's blonde friend why?"

Kol rolls his eyes at his brothers cluelessness " Elijah you didn't spent a lot of time in Mystic Falls so you didn't see it but me and Rebekah did. Also if Rebekah was awake she would tell you the same thing. Plus when I was on the other side I watched you guys. Klaus and Caroline love each other."

Freya doesn't know who Caroline is " I thought Klaus loves Cami."

Kol rolls his eyes again this time at his sister " That cheap knock off no."

 **Xxx**

"Nik what hurts more burning or having your sure line broken?"

Klaus turns around from his painting and throws a paint brush at his brothers face. " Kol get out, I will dagger you."

Kol smirks and catches the paint brush before it stabs him in the face. " Again with the dagger threats have you missed those? I actually came in her because I have a problem."

"What is it?"

Kol looking around and doesn't see Klaus phone." I don't have a phone and I wanted to ask Davina where our date is tonight. So can I use yours?"

" If I let you use this will you leave me alone?"

" I will leave you alone to brood."

Klaus gives him the phone and turns back to his painting. Kol leaves the room scrolling through the contracts he finds Caroline's number and texts it he re enters the room with his siblings waiting for him. " It's done."

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Caroline finally finds Klaus pacing in what she guess his is bedroom " You know I don't get what you see in this place."

Klaus whips around at the sound of her voice and can't believe she is here. " Caroline what are you doing here are you hurt? I told Stefan to take care of you or I would kill him."

Caroline smiles at his protectiveness of her and walks into the room. " One I'm fine, two if you want to kill Stefan get in line Rayna Cruz is first. I'm here because you sent me a text saying get to New Orleans it's life or death. I also wanted to ask you what the burning sensation I felt a couple days was?"

" Love I never sent you a text."

Caroline pulls her phone out of her pocket and goes to her texts and brings up the text she got from Klaus. " Come to New Orleans I need your help this is life or death."

"I never sent you that. Also I would never text you I would call so I could here your beautiful voice."

Caroline rolls his eyes and lets out a little chuckle. " So New Orleans had made you cheesy."

Klaus laughs he can't remember the last time he laughed. " I know who sent you that text I'm going to dagger Kol."

Caroline puts her phone away and puts her arm out blocking him from moving. "Speaking of Kol how is he alive?"

Klaus getting angry not at Caroline but Kol for texting Caroline bringing her here his enemies could be anywhere. "A powerful annoying witch who also happens to be the bane of existence Davina Claire. Not only did she bring back Kol but she unlinked my sire line. So you and I are not connected anymore if I die I die alone."

Caroline puts her hand on his arm " Hey you and I will always be connected remember we have a connection. How was this witch able to unlink your entire sire line that's millions of vampires? Bane of your exsistance I Thought that was Katherine."

Klaus puts his hand on Caroline's and smiles down at her. " I never thought you would acknowledge we have a connection. This witch was working with a powerful coven. When you have lived as long as I have you come across many bane's of your extistances."

" I acknowledged our connection that day in the woods. Now that you don't have a sire line what are you going to do?"

Klaus looks down at the woman of dreams " There was a time where the name Klaus Mikaelson was feared by millions I was a shadow."

"Klaus I know you better than you know yourself, just like you know me better than I know myself, you don't want this. Remember in Mystic Falls when I would come over to your mansion and we would talk about everything Elena, your family problems, Damon, your hybrids. You would tell me stories about your past, you told me that when you went into hiding it was the hardest thing for you to do because you were alone and you hated it. You cut ties with Elijah and had Kol, Rebekah and Finn daggered. You had Elijah thinking they were at the bottom of the ocean. Your Klaus Mikaelson you don't run or hide you face your enemies. You killed Mikael who hunted you for a thousand years, you killed Esther who cursed you, you killed your hybrids who unsired themselves from you, you killed countless others. Your the original freaking hybrid."

" I have to do this."

Caroline pulls her hand away from his " That didn't change your mind maybe this will. You promised to be my last love you can't be a last love if your dead. Fight show them that Klaus Mikaelson is not to be messed with."

Klaus looks at her determined face " Caroline you know how I feel about you but I have thousands of people coming after me and they know if they kill me they don't die and if you haven't noticed I'm not the nicest person."

" Well you could of been nicer to people but this is you and you aren't nice but you are the nicest person I've meet today."

Klaus looks confused and angry " Did one of my siblings hurt you?"

Caroline shakes her head and has to stop him from storming from the room " No your siblings were nice even Lucien. I was referring to a blonde vampire looks like me named Camille she attacked me when I entered the quarter so I snapped her neck."

" She was supposed to help me get over you but she couldn't so I transferred my feelings for you to her and it didn't help it just made me want you more."

Caroline caress his face " I'm right here I'm going to help you. We will fight whatever enemies comes here to try to kill you. I'm not losing you your the first person to believe in me."

Klaus looks down at her soft caring face. " I don't want you to get hurt. They will hurt you because you are important to me."

Caroline smiles up at him finally he is listening " I can take care of myself. Remember I have went up against you, Rebekah and Silas and I'm still here plus I know you will not let anything hurt me."

Klaus looks down at her she is risking her life for him nobody has ever done that. "Disappearing is the only way to make sure I stay alive and fulfill every promise I made to you."

Caroline looks up at him confidently " Then I'm going to disappear with you so your not alone."

Klaus pulls away from her touch " Sweetheart I can't ask you to do that we could be gone for years even centuries."

"Well it's a good thing I'm a vampire then. I'm not letting you do this alone your my friend and you need me. So are you staying and fighting or are you disappearing. Just let me remind you that after you killed your hybrids and wanted Tyler dead he ran and that's one of the reasons you hate him. So just keep that in mind your doing the same thing he did running. Except you have people that will fight for you Elijah, your new sister, Rebekah, Kol, Lucien, me and I will ask my friend Enzo, and if you want the Salvatore's. There's people here for you Klaus your not alone."

Klaus sits on the edge of the bed Caroline sits next to him while he's thinking. Klaus looks over at his the woman he loves and has missed dearly for the last two years he smiles wickedly " Are you ready for a war sweetheart?"


End file.
